


Lingering

by Nipan



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipan/pseuds/Nipan





	Lingering

Caustic stood frozen in place. Bullets whistled in his ears, the screams of the dead and dying went unheard as he stood towering out in the open of the battlefield. The masked scientist seemed like a titan of war, his jacket caked with bloodied dirt, debris from a nearby explosion raining over him though he still didn’t move. 

 

Normally Caustic would be standing above the dying, observing their final moments with cold calculation, taking mental notes that would be added to the more tangible ones when he exited the arena as champion. Now, however… Now Caustic stood and stared down at the -arguably tiny- form before him. He took in the way it was propped up against a crate, head slumped forwards while the wall behind them was stained a sunset crimson, the trickling blood spreading out across the concrete like a twisted set of wings. Their hands were in their lap, their legs twisted and charred. Once this youngster would’ve been racing about, cockily commenting on the opposition, and to see him so still and silent unnerved the scientist.

 

“Caustic.”

 

Ignoring the woman that appeared at his side, Caustic continued to stare down at the still form of Octane, his lower lip trembling though none could see it. His gaze hard even as tears formed. “I wasn’t fast enough.”

 

Bangalore looked down at Octane, her cool expression never slipping, though she herself had to fight to keep a grip on her own emotions. “Caustic, you tried. Neither of us could’ve gotten here in time,” the soldier answered, voice cracking. “But we have to go. There’s nothing we can do now.” 

 

Smoke billowed nearby, flames licking up a nearby building, the crackling of it’s angry hunger now the only sound in the otherwise silent battlefield.

 

“I can’t leave him there,” Caustic responded, taking a step forwards, but Bangalore grabbed his wrist. “You have to. If we stay here, we’ll end up the same. The ring’s closing. If he were here, he would tell you to go.”

 

Caustic hesitated.

 

_I’m sorry, amigo._  Octane had apologized, _I’m so sorry. I love you._

Caustic shut his eyes. Octane’s final comm to him before he’d gone silent ate at his consciousness. The telltale fear in the way the younger man’s voice had quivered, the way his words cracked when he admitted his feelings… And Caustic hadn’t answered. Why hadn’t he answered?

 

Turning away, Caustic’s fingers curled into a tight fist.

 

“ _Mirage,_ ” the word was spoken in a rasp, “he did this.”

 

Bangalore watched Caustic, brow furrowed. She could understand what it was like to leave a comrade behind. She had done so on several occasions, and it never got any easier. But Caustic was different… He wouldn’t let it rest here. He wouldn’t leave what happened in the ring in the ring. He would bring it outside.

 

“You need to let it go, Caustic.” Bangalore spoke up again. “We need to get in the next ring. We need to beat the rest of the contestants. We need to win.”

 

Caustic was still for a few moments, a hoarse chuckle gradually reaching the woman’s ear. “Oh I will win. Then I will find Mirage, and linger on his final moments.”


End file.
